


Unexpected Visits

by psyco_chick32



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several restless nights, Jayden goes the distance for the comfort he needs. His appearance is rather unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visits

Jayden was tired, wet, cold and miserable. He’d tried absolutely everything to avoid this… but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He’d trained until he was sore. That just got him strained muscles and _his_ solicitous attentions. He’d tried sleeping, but his dreams left him even more uncomfortable… and adding in the sore muscles didn’t help, either.

That night, in a last-ditch attempt, he’d tried taking a cold shower to clear his mind, which worked about as terribly as all his other efforts.

Jayden was miserable; he hated being tired, he hated being wet (he’d been a little too upset to worry about silly things like towels) and he absolutely _hated_ being cold.

Antonio was warm. Antonio was _always_ warm. And his bed was big enough for two.

Decision made, Jayden squared his shoulders and all but ninja-streaked into Antonio’s room, under the covers, and up against his back. The Gold Ranger let out a yelp similar to a small dog shut in a door. He spun instinctively, ready to pummel whatever evil monster Master Xandred had sent down-

“Jayden?”

“Mmmm-hm.”

Antonio let out a string of words in Spanish that were completely incomprehensible to a much comfier and happier Jayden. When they didn’t work, he reverted to English. “You’re _cold_!”

“Not anymore.”

“And _wet_.”

“I’ll dry.”

It was really hard for Antonio to stay mad at Jayden when he looked so innocent… until another cold droplet rolled off his bangs onto his chest.

“You’re not drying fast enough.”

“’m comfy. Keep having nightmares.”

Antonio sighed, torn between irritation at his boyfriend’s physical state and worry for his mental and tugged Jayden into a better position to cuddle. If only the rest of the team could see their leader now…

“Fine, you can stay. But next time, bring a towel.”


End file.
